1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a powered material transporting vehicle generally known in the art as a mortar buggy for moving material, primarily mortar, concrete, gravel, dirt or other material capable of being placed in a hopper or bucket for transport to a job site and dumped by tilting the hopper or bucket. The mortar buggy includes a powered pivotal hopper, dual supporting and driving wheels at each side of the front of the buggy, dual wheels on a single steerable rear axle at the rear, a rear operator's platform and controls accessible to the operator. The mortar buggy of the present invention includes structure for quick release of the outer wheel and tire thereon from each set of dual front wheels in order to reduce the maximum width of the buggy. This enables the buggy to pass through a narrow doorway or the like in order to gain access to a job site where the contents of the mortar buggy hopper will be used in various building construction operations. The structure also enables the outer front wheels and tires to be quickly and easily replaced.
The mortar buggy of the present invention also includes a unique operator's platform and brake actuator which enables an operator to use either foot to actuate the front wheel brakes. The operator's platform is located in relation to controls to enable efficient and safe operation of the mortar buggy. The operator's platform includes a brake operating member in the form of a generally U-shaped, pivotally supported bar extending transversely of substantially the entire width of the forward edge area of the operator's platform to enable the mortar buggy brakes to be applied by either foot of an operator. This enables the operator to maintain a stable position on the platform especially when the mortar buggy is turning or traversing an inclined surface. Also, the U-shaped bar includes a splash guard forming a closure for the interior of the U-shaped bar and a depending flange along the portion of the U-shaped bar engaged by the foot of an operator thereby preventing mud, water and debris from being thrown onto the feet of the operator when operating the mortar buggy.
The controls for operating the mortar buggy includes a combination engine electrical and fuel shut off including a fuel supply valve between a fuel tank and the engine. This arrangement automatically closes the fuel supply valve to terminate flow of fuel to the engine when the engine electrical and fuel shut off is moved to an off or stop position. This arrangement eliminates the necessity of the operator manually closing the fuel supply valve when operation of the engine is terminated thereby eliminating the possibility of fuel flowing through the engine fuel system onto the ground, floor or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art mortar buggies having dual supporting and driving wheels utilize a tubular axle extension having a flange on an inner end connected to an inner wheel and brake drum or flange or hub on a drive shaft by conventional lug bolts and lug nuts oriented in a normal five lug pattern. The axle extension also includes a hub at its outer end to mount an outer wheel thereon by lug bolts and nuts arranged in a conventional five lug pattern. In the prior art, when removal of the outer wheels is required, it is necessary to remove the lug bolts securing the outer wheels to the axle extensions, remove lug nuts holding a flange on the inner end of the axle extensions to the brake drum if used or to hubs mounted directly to the drive shaft or axle, remove the axle extensions and reapply the lug nuts to retain the inner wheels assembled with respect to the brake drums or inner hubs secured directly to the drive shaft or axle. After removal of the outer wheels from the hubs on the outer end of the tubular axle extensions by removing the five lug bolts, it then becomes necessary to remove the lug nuts which secure the flange on the inner end of the tubular axle extension by using a manually operated lug wrench or a power driven lug wrench. Additionally, the outer tire and wheel, the lug nuts and bolts, and the tubular axle extension become separate components subject to being misplaced or covered with dirt or debris. Also, the procedure in the prior art requires considerable manual dexterity and substantial strength capabilities in aligning the lug openings in the wheels with the lug bolts and assembly of the lug nuts and lug bolts when the outer tire and wheel is reassembled after passage of the mortar buggy through a doorway or other similar restricted space.
Also, prior art mortar buggies include an operator's platform having a wheel brake actuator in the form of a pedal pivotally supported outboard of the operator's platform or in overlying relation to one side edge of the platform thereby requiring that an operator always use the same foot to operate the brake pedal.
Prior art operator platforms on mortar buggies are sometimes perforated and constructed in a manner which enables dirt, mud, water and debris to become deposited on the platform and feet of an operator during operation of the mortar buggy which adversely affects effective control of the mortar buggy and can cause the operator to slip on the platform. In addition, a manually controlled fuel supply valve is provided in the gasoline supply system for the engine which requires the operator to manually close the valve at the end of a use cycle of the mortar buggy to prevent gasoline from being supplied to the engine during periods of non-use.